


perdida: em defesa de ginny weasley

by FallDownDead



Series: we must unite inside her walls or we'll crumble from within - tradução [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Translation, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallDownDead/pseuds/FallDownDead
Summary: Ou seriam eles algo completamente diferente, esse trio que não era de ouro? Eles eram os três não-escolhidos: a Horcrux descartada e a última Weasley; o corajoso, quebrado Menino Que Sobreviveu de reserva; a garota lunática que perdeu seus sapatos e tinha mais amigos entre os testrálios que em sua sala comunal.Ginny reuniu uma armada na Sala Precisa com a destreza de sua mãe para vozes elevadas, as suaves palavras de Riddle, a agitada paixão de Harry, e se perguntou se ela era o herói dessa história.





	perdida: em defesa de ginny weasley

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lost: in defense of ginny weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249544) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



Ginny Weasley sonhava sobre acordar na Câmara, Harry e sua auréola de fênix dourada puxando-a de volta à vida. Poderia ser uma imagem a que se agarrar quando as sombras em volta dela soavam como folhear de páginas, mas em vez disso Ginny fechava os olhos com força. Da última vez que um menino carismático de cabelos escuros se tornou seu mundo, ele a devorou por inteiro.

Lucius Malfoy havia escorregado o diário de Tom Riddle, dentre todas as coisas, no meio do livro de Trasnfiguração de Ginny. Anos depois, ela percebeu isso e pensou que era um tipo apropriado de mentira.

Ginny havia despejado sua alma para um livro, e ele havia despejado de volta para ela. Ela não conseguira ver onde ficava seu cérebro, mas ele conseguia vê-la. Ele havia mantido seu cérebro nela, alma de Tom Riddle escorregando pouco a pouco para dentro de seu pequeno corpo. Ele conseguia vê-la. Ele pensou que conseguia vê-la, aquela sombra de menino arrogante.

No verão depois de seu primeiro ano, Arthur ensinou Ginny como desmontar e remontar o carro. Ginny manchou seus macacões com mãos sujas de óleo, sua camiseta branca. Sua mãe havia revirado os olhos, repreendido-a estridentemente, mas Ginny sorriu. Ela gostava de saber de onde suas manchas vinham. Ela gostava de saber como fazer coisas voarem.

Sua mãe havia tentado andar nas pontas dos pés em volta dela, mas tranquila paciência nunca fora o forte de Molly. E não era o que Ginny precisa também, não vindo dela. Ver Molly quieta, hesitante, tentativa, apenas favia Ginny se sentir mais frágil. A primeira manhã que Molly retrucou, empurrou pratos sujos para ela, lamentando o estado do seu cabelo emaranhado, Ginny sentiu algo caloroso flutuar para ela. Ela enrolou suas mãos em volta daquele sentimento áspero e segurou-o com força.

Ela tinha onze, prestes a fazer doze. Ou não tinha? Os anos de Riddle contariam como dela agora também, depois de terem vivido por tanto tempo dentro de seu corpo? Os dezessete anos do menino fantasma, ou as décadas que passou preso dentro das páginas? Ela tinha dificuldade, ao crescer, em separar a frustração de Riddle com sua prisão de papel e a sua própria ira contra o sufocar bem-intencionado de sua mãe, os caminhos que todos os seus irmãos havia já traçado. Ela tropeçava tentando segui-los, até perder seus rastros.

Havia sequer sentido em continuar a contar os anos quando Ginny havia morrido e voltado, andado com seus próprios pés até sua sepultura e acordado ali no frio chão?

Ginny havia escrito nas paredes do castelo com sangue de galinha. Ela havia lutado para não chorar enquanto lavava as vestes que não se lembrava de ter manchado de vermelho. Hogwarts havia encarado Harry com os cantos dos olhos, sussurrado sobre o Herdeiro da Sonserina. Serpentes haviam se enroscado nas entranhas de Ginny. Ela era a sétima criança de uma casa pobre. Ela era herdeira de nada.

Ginny e Charlia saiam para longas caminhadas pelos campos e charcos da Toca. Eles conversavam sobre voo. Ela podia ver seu pai em seu irmão, quando paravam na luz do sol, olhando para cima. Charlie era um homem indomado bronzeado pelo sol, seu pai era um alegre tolo burocrático, mas em alguns momentos a semelhança era ofuscante. Ambos eram tão bons em encontrar beleza em lugares evitados, e tão apaixonados por coisas perigosas que podiam voar.

Ela achava que Charlie e seu pai amavam voar por causa das paisagens, das novas perspectivas, dos horizontes se estendendo em todas as direções.

Ginny queria saber como era deixar o chão para trás.

Ron chamava Ginny de tagarela, dizia que ela nunca se calava. Ela escreveu para um amigo fantasma por um ano, porque não havia ninguém por perto para ouvi-la.

Não havia ela conhecido Luna ainda então? Viria isso mais tarde, depois de Ginny ter caído e reerguido, quando ela sabia como olhar por almas isoladas? Quando ela podia entender o valor em alguém que lia coisas de ponta cabeça e acreditava no que não via? _Não confie em nada que você não possa ver onde fica seu cérebro_ , Ginny ouvira seu pai dizer, mas Luna não confiava em nada, não de verdade, apenas em tudo.

A Torre da Corvinal era guardada apenas por enigmas, então Ginny subia para visitar Luna. Os corvinais entendiam estudos interdisciplinares em termos acadêmicos até certo ponto, então apenas lhe lançavam alguns olhares curiosos. Havia um sonserino no canto tão frequentemente quando Ginny enroscada em uma poltrona. Ele afrouxava sua gravata verde ao lado de um corvinal, suas cabeças inclinadas juntas escrevendo em papéis, motivação para complementar um crescente desejo de descobrir.

Como a mais nova de sete, Ginny gostava de atenção, mas odiava que tomassem conta dela. Ela se construiu em cortantes, tranquilas respostas rebatidas e simpatia divertida; ela podia rir com um torcer de lábios. Ela tinha um jeito com palavras que alguns dias atribuia à forma com que parte de sua alma havia sido queimada dentro de páginas por veneno de basilisco. Outros dias, dias mais brandos, ela culpava a facilidade de rápida algazarra na mesa Weasley, mantendo seis conversas ao mesmo tempo, ou sentando em raras tranquilas tardes com Bill e ouvindo-o murmurar para si mesmo sobre sua poesia.

Ginny beijou seu primeiro menino em seu quarto ano. Ele não fora Harry Potter e ela não precisava que ele fosse.

Harry teve vislumbres dela ao longo dos anos – ela era a irmã tímida de Ron, era um corpo flácido no chão da Câmara para ele salvar, era cabelos flamejantes e olhares flamejantes, encontrando seus olhos no sexto ano e ofuscando-se. Para ambos, eles pensavam que era o fogo dentro do outro que eles amavam. E era isso de fato – ela queimava com temperamento, a Fleur, a Ron, a ele, ardente com uma paixão, atravessando o céu com seu cabelo esvoaçando atrás.

Mas era nas sombras dentro deles onde finalmente encontraram uma conexão duradoura. Ambos tinham algo de terrível neles. Ambos, em seus próprios modos, eram Riddle renascidos.

Ela e Harry ambos haviam feito o que Voldemort fora incapaz de fazer – morrido e voltado à vida. Harry sacrificado, a morte de um leão dando-lhe o renascer de um carneiro. Ginny reergueu-se na Câmara Secreta com um atingir de uma presa envenenada em um diário, mas ela não renasceu ali. Deixando a Câmara, fora tanto uma sombra quanto o fantasma desesperado de Tom Riddle.

Não fora o heroísmo de Harry, o desespero de Ron, o amor de sua mãe, ou o humor de assento de privada de seus irmãos que a trouxe de volta (embora o assento de privada tenha ajudado). Ginny respirava fundo de noite. Ela chorava. Ela lembrava como enfurecer-se. Ela escapulia de noite e revezava roubando a vassoura de cada um dos irmãos por vez. Ela tomava os céus e trazia a si mesma de volta à vida.

Lucius havia colocado o diário de Riddle em seu livro de Trasnfiguração, mas ele não a havia transformado. Ginny lembrava, ela sabia, que esse seu ser não era novo. Retrucando Malfoy na Floreios e Borrões. Roubando as vassouras dos seus irmãos desde os seis anos e tomando os céus. Correndo atrás do Expresso de Hogwarts aos dez anos, gritando e rindo e chorando.

Tom havia roubado pedaços e pedraços dela, horas e segurança e a limpeza de suas mãos. Ele colocou coisas nela, sua voz suave, a cadência de suas palavras que ela encontrava pesada em sua língua mesmo anos depois, trevas correndo pelas fibras de seus músculos, coisas para dementadores se agarrarem e se alimentarem avidamente. Ele roubou e ele preencheu-a. Riddle achava que havia roubado-a inteira, mas ela lembrava.

Às vezes ela usava a voz dele, mesmo agora. Mas ainda eram palavras dela, sábias e tolas, espertas forcas de humor e afeições mordazes. Esses não eram de Riddle. Ela nunca fora de Riddle. Ele era um ladrão e ela roubara a si mesmo de volta.

Ginny Weasley valorizava medo. Ela desejava ser assustadora. Ela era assustada. Por um longo tempo, achara que isso a fazia indigna de Grifinória.

Harry colidira da Chave Portal, chorando sobre o corpo de Cedric. Ele enfureceu-se nas entranhas do Grimmauld Place nº13, zangado, mas principalmente aterrorizado, principalmente desesperado, enquanto Ginny jogava bombas de bosta na porta da sala de reuniões e escutava em segredo. Harry tinha frases escritas nas costas de sua mão. Ele gritou quando Sirius morreu. Ele ensinou crianças como lutarem na Sala Precisa porque sabia que o mundo requiria que você lutasse por si mesmo às vezes, sabia disso bem, diante de um espelho, ao lado de uma velha pele descartada de cobra, em um círculo de dementadores ao lado de um lago congelado, um cemitério.

Medo era um tesouro da Casa de Godric. Sem medo não havia coragem.

Ginny havia achado que seu medo era uma cicatriz de Riddle, uma ruindade que ele deixara nela, o jeito que tremia de noite. Ginny manteve-se de pé no Departamento de Mistérios, no Salão Principal, em sua própria pele, e sua respiração tremia em seu peito. O braço de sua varinha estava estável.

Harry tinha as características de Riddle, os olhos de sua mãe, a coragem de seu pai e seus preconceitos insistentes também. Ginny tinha o cabelo de sua mãe, a ousada Casa de sua família, e os feios ecos da jovem alma de Tom ressoando dentro dela. Eles eram todos feitos de pedaços de gerações que vieram antes.

Ela tinha suas próprias mãos estáveis.

Quando Ginny falou em meio a uma multidão de estudantes e nomeou a AD, ela a nomeou com o maior medo do Ministério. Ela pensou que era algo particularmente grifinório a se fazer, entender o poder desse tipo de coisa.

Quando Harry foi intimado a escolher entre o mundo e ela, ele escolheu o mundo. Ele partiu com Ron e Hermione aos seus calcanhares, às suas costas, ao seu lado, para salvá-lo.

Ginny permaneceu. O mundo era feito de diferentes lugares para manter-se de pé, e esse seria o dela. Ela, Luna e Neville embarcaram no Expresso de Hogwarts juntos. Compartimentos vazios os provocavam.

Dos três que permaneceram, Ginny se perguntava quem ela era.

A líder, queimando resplandecente e impulsiva com as sombrias impressões digitais do vilão em sua pele? Ela tinha um confiável e leal companheiro de um lado, uma brilhante jovem do outro. Ela manteve de pé na Sala Precisa, ensinando crianças a lutar, e sentiu-se poderosa, sentiu-e escolhida, sentiu-se condenada.

Naquele momento, Ginny Weasley estava mais perto do que qualquer um de entender a vida de Harry Potter. Harry era o único que poderia sequer começar a entender o que era estar em sua pele invadida.

Ou era ela a Weasley dos três: ruiva, força bruta para combinar com o destino heroico de Neville e a facilidade com que o menino segurava perda e sacrifício, para combinar com a estranha inteligência de Luna e bondade irrefletida?

Era Ginny a inteligente, com sua sagacidade astuta, suas palavras, as máscaras que ela podia usar – mas sua inteligência era menos bondosa que a de Hermione, sempre, mais apropriada para essa guerrilha em corredores sagrados.

Ou seriam eles algo completamente diferente, esse trio que não era de ouro? Eles eram os três não-escolhidos: a Horcrux descartada e a última Weasley; o corajoso, quebrado Menino Que Sobreviveu de reserva; a garota lunática que perdeu seus sapatos e tinha mais amigos entre os testrálios que em sua sala comunal.

Ginny reuniu uma armada na Sala Precisa com a destreza de sua mãe para vozes elevadas, as suaves palavras de Riddle, a agitada paixão de Harry, e se perguntou se ela era o herói dessa história.

Ela pintou a Armada de Dumbledore, ainda recrutando nos corredores. Ginny enfeitiçou espirros para circularem a cabeça de Amycus, colocou sussurros nas orelhas corruptas de Alecto, preparou um corredor para derrubar qualquer um com a Marca Negra na mais alta das torres de Hogwarts – ela sentiu como se talvez eles não fossem os ganhadores em segundo lugar de Harry, então, talvez eles fossem os sucessores dos gêmeos, os gêmeos e Lee Jordan renascidos em tempos de guerra. Certamente Pirraça estava do lado deles quando saia gritando pelos corredores, derrubando balões cheios de pudim na cabeça de Snape.

Eles se barricaram na Sala Precisa com cansadas, desesperadas risadas, cobertas de poeira. Neville, que certa vez havia se apresentado como “um ninguém”, ensinou alunos do primeiro ano feitiços de cura básicos e aplicou bálsamos em seus ferimentos. Luna balançava sua varinha, tentando construir um novo feitiço hábil. Corvinais com camisetas bem abotoadas se afrouxando, circulavam por perto para encarar. Ginny praticava azarações para rebater bicho-papão e desenhou rotas seguras, rotas de fuga, planos de batalha.

Talvez eles fossem algo completamente diferente.

Luna trouxe-lhes o primeiro sonserino, um menino quieto, tímido e motivado. Desesperadamente leal a esse lugar que o acolheu. Outros seguiram. Os poucos nascidos-trouxa em verde e prata vieram, mas outros também; um era uma jovem mulher, brilhante e arteira, melhor do que qualquer um deles em criar azarações de longa duração. Ela lembrava a Ginny os gêmeos mais do que qualquer outra coisa, da indomável travessura que ela manipulava até o jeito que puxava crianças de onze anos de lado e as fazia sorrir.

Ginny os fazia se sentir a salvo. Ela escarneceu quando Luna lhe disse isso. A menor criança de uma velha casa, ela não era espada e escudo de ninguém.

Ginny os observou na próxima vez que lançou uma azaração para rebater bicho-papão em um alvo, seu cabelo esvoaçando atrás dela como uma bandeira de batalha. Os alunos do primeiro ano, os lufanos do terceiro ano que eram tão bons em ilusões, o corvinal do sétimo ano que dizia quatro palavras por semana, mas que eram sempre as palavras certas – eles a observavam. Eles se endireitavam. Ela os fazia se sentir a salvo. Ela os fazia se sentir corajosos.

Harry, Hermione e Ron voltaram para Hogwarts pelo túnel de Hogsmeade. Os veteranos de Hogwarts se ergueram e os cumprimentaram, comparando cicatrizes. Ginny manteve-se no fundo e assistiu os heróis juntarem-se à multidão, com inveja e com orgulho.

A deles era uma narrativa de missão. A dela era uma de reinvidicação, vingança, defesa. Ela retomaria esses corredores, essas salas de aula, esse corpo. Ela pegaria o jeito que seu esterno sentia maculado e queimaria as impurezas. Esse era seu lar, esses corredores de pedra estriados e essas costelas que embalabam seus frágios pulmões. Eram dela e homens sombrios traçavam sujos dedos neles. Eles se arrependeriam, uma presa em seus corações, um fogo em suas entranhas, uma avada kedavra no Salão Principal.

O ponto aqui era as trevas. A razão era a luz. O ponto era que a primeira carreira de Ginny era voar e a segunda era escrever, aquela Batalha de Hogwarts era apenas sua segunda luta por seu próprio chão sagrado. Suas palmas estavam manchadas, vermelhas com pintura, pretas com tinta, afogadas em veneno de basilisco e umidade de pedras frias. Ela não poderia lavá-las até tornarem-se limpas, ela não iria, então fechava as mãos em punhos.

Foi uma longa luta, para uma jovem convencer a si mesma que merecia seu próprio corpo. Esse mesmo, esses olhos castanhos, as sardas, o largo sorriso de George e o apertado sorriso de Bill, a feroz afeição de sua mãe e o amor de seu pai por coisas evitadas.

Foi uma longa luta. Eles venceram.

A varinha, a capa, a pedra. Harry conquistou todas ao crescer de menino para homem. Apenas uma era uma benção.

Relendo os contos de Beedle aos treze anos, Ginny começara a rir. Do outro lado da sala comunal, Ron erguera os olhos, surpreso, esperançoso, e Hermione olhava, preocupada.

As pessoas realmente achavam que você precisava de uma pedra mágica para ter espectros assombrando seus calcanhares? Ginny podia sentir Tom lendo pelo seu ombro, pela parte de trás de seus olhos, sua simpatia e sua malícia.

Entre aprendendo truques de cartas dos gêmeos, caçando um tipo de coisa invisível e intransitente nos corredores superiores com Luna (rastreando através de seu aroma de lavanda, macarrão e queijo, Luna dissera, era o truque), Ginny ainda conseguia ouvir o pingar do alto teto da Câmara. Ela ficou boa em lançar feitiços silenciadores e dormia com as cortinas da cama fechadas. Ela não precisava de uma pedra para fazer fantasmas assombrarem seus sonhos.

Mas Harry conseguiu jogá-las fora. Ele jogou a pedra, ele jogou a varinha, e ele manteve a capa.

Ginny estava com inveja, inveja dos poderes que ele era capaz de se livrar enquanto ela ia para cama com a voz de Riddle ressoando em seus ossos. Foram anos antes que percebesse que Harry não havia perdido aquelas coisas, não mais do que ela havia.

Ela o encontrou olhando pelas janelas ou para velhas fotos. Ele lhe contou sobre um nascido-trouxa tão entusiasmado com fotos que se mexiam, uma garota que amava Adivinhação, sobre um padrinho que ela conhecia muito bem e lamentava. Ela contou-lhe histórias de volta, sobre Sirius inquieto em Grimmauld Place, sobre as promessas de assentos de privada de Fred. Ambos olhavam de volta.

Harry havia passado para tomar café-da-manhã e a encontrou parada na suja, iluminada pelo sol cozinha de seu primeiro apartamento, encarando seu chá. Ela tinha uma entrevista de emprego para um trabalho de escritório em uma hora, e uma provação de quadribol para uma posição em um time de liga menor naquela tarde, mas o cheiro do seu chá matutino a lembrava de páginas almiscaradas de livro. Seu chá era verde demais, o tom errado para serem os afiados olhos de Riddle, mas perto o suficiente, e que bobeira, mas ela não conseguia respirar.

Ele olhava do mesmo jeito, alguns dias. Ele estendeu os braços, tentativo, e ela permitiu que ele a abraçasse.

Pessoas ficavam boquiabertas ao ver Harry na rua, uma presença da mídia ainda pior agora que ele não era mais um menor de idade, e não mais sob o amigável nariz de Dumbledore, não o Menino que Sobreviveu, mas o Menino que Morreu, Que O Matou, Que Voltou. Ginny veio para assistir ao último Então Você Acha Que Sabe Preparar Poções e alguém quebrou o vidro da janela com uma pedra (Comensais da Morte nunca morrem, mesmo quando você corta a cabeça da cobra). Harry destruiu a Varinha das Varinhas, mas ele era Harry Potter, o Menino Que Venceu, e ele nunca conseguiria limpar a mancha de poder de sua testa.

Eles se encondiam debaixo da capa juntos. Às vezes ambos precisavam se sentir seguros. Em noites chuvosas, eles se enroscavam embaixo da capa e fingiam que nem mesmo a morte poderia tocá-los.

Harry olhou de volta, ele olhou de volta. Tinha os olhos de sua mãe. Ginny tinha o olhar afiado de travessura de seu irmão, seus próprios fantasmas. Ela tinha a risada de Tonks, a paciência astuta de Tom, todas essas coisas guardadas em seus bolsos. Elas pesavam. Elas lhe davam algo a que se agarrar.

Ambos carregavam velhas mortes ao seguir em frente, mas eles seguiam. Ginny segurou sua mão, esse menino que salvou o mundo, ela a menina com trevas em seus ossos, sua tumba abandonada, sua batalha vencida. Ela segurou sua mão lhe mostrou como andar para a luz.


End file.
